


Вечернее тени

by user_25111986



Series: Блики [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/user_25111986/pseuds/user_25111986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pазмышления, воспоминания с капелькой диалогов. Таймлайн как-то кусками вырван из контекста, но вроде как весь период отношений: от начала до сегодня – начало  2016 г.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечернее тени

**Author's Note:**

> Недавно в фэндоме, мой взгляд на них, после 3 недель просмотра Ютюба и прочтения всего, что смогла найти о них, очень люблю Сын Ри. Имена пишу транслитом с корейского поэтому И Сын Хён и Квон Джи Ён.  
> Читать под музыку: 종현 (JONGHYUN) – 엘리베이터

Дым тихо стелился по полу, ночь заглядывала в окна, город одиноко блестел огнями сквозь заплаканное окно. Капли дождя мерно стучали в такт глухому стуку сердца. Еще чуть-чуть и оно остановится, и больше не будет его – Джи Ёна. Не будет музыки, ярких волос, громкого смеха и причудливых композиций вещей. Ничего не будет, лишь остывшие осколки сердца.  
Джи Драгон вздохнул и пристроил окурок в горку его собратьев в пепельнице. Весь мир сузился до размера комнаты, и наверное даже до размера его удобного кресла.  
В печали и горе было уютно. Он как в шелка оделся в черную меланхолию, пригласил гулкую пустоту и заперся на пару с одиночеством. Вдвоем пересматривать воспоминания, мешать их со снами и мечтами было намного интересней….  
Он запрокинул голову, закрыл глаза и вздохнул. Сколько он здесь? Как долго длится ночь? Что будет завтра? Все не важно, абсолютно не имеет значения. Потому что сейчас и здесь, со всем этим сумбуром он хоть чуть-чуть живет.  
Сердце предательски ноет, зовет, дрожит… Кровь все медленнее бежит по венам. Что же так тяжело? Зачем так тяжело? Зачем тогда, десять лет назад он был там? Там, где нелепый мальчишка самоуверенно танцевал, улыбался во все 32, а потом перепел его песню, так, что пьянящее чувство понимания и осознания того, что его творение прочувствовали и приняли, ворвалось в душу необузданным вихрем. Тем самым разрушив все стены и преграды, которые юный Квон Джи Ён так скрупулёзно возводил.  
Лидер зажмурился и спрятал улыбку, уткнувшись в спинку кресла. До сих стыдно вспоминать свое ошарашенное лицо на том дурацком видео отбора.  
Сын Ри был невозможен, и, что самое обидное, таким же остается по сей день. Вечно стремится все успеть, быть первым или хотя бы замеченным. Куда-то спешит и торопится, все чаще становясь неуловимой Пандой, все решительней оставляя его, Джи Ди, позади. Ну, вот. Теперь и страх тихонько вскарабкался на кресло и удовлетворенно урчит, сложив свои холодные лапки где-то глубоко у него внутри.  
Курить хотелось, но апатия мешала двигаться. Защипали глаза, но нет, вот уж чего Драконы не делают, так не рыдают в темноте как девочки школьницы по неудавшейся любви.  
Так, вдох, успокоится, взять себя в руки…. Что было потом?  
И Сын Хён был рядом, да точно, он все время крутился под ногами и постепенно заполнил собой все пространство. Невозможно было его не дразнить, невозможно было его не трогать, не пинать, не замечать свои вещи на нем.  
Как-то странно и плавно, подшучивания и подтрунивания над макнэ перестали быть смешными. Хотелось держать его за руку, обнимать, и чтобы этот несносный мальчишка смотрел только на него. Странное слово фан-сервис прокрадывалось в их жизнь, как ядовитая омела, оплетало собой, забирая все жизненные соки.  
О, теперь Сын Ри был рядом, теперь можно было позволить многое, но в то же время взбалмошный мальчишка давал четко понять, что это все игра на публику, и ничего больше. А потом Джи Ён случайно увидел какой-то клип в интернете, фанатская работа, просто подборка их милых фото. Нонтори в трэнде. На душе потеплело, захотелось еще и еще. И сам не заметив, бесстрашный лидер погряз в своем собственном фэндоме. Эйфория опьяняла, кружила голову и сердце пускалось в галоп, румянец цвел на щеках. Как хотелось писать, сейчас же, сию минуту, сотни песен рвались на бумагу, наружу.  
А потом он увидел, что его милые заигрывания больше не так уж и милы. Он старший, теперь вел себя как неразумное дитя, цеплялся за макнэ, вешался на него, и вел себя как влюбленная дурочка, а не восходящая звезда корейской цены, бессменный лидер Big Bang.  
И вот тогда, от правды уже невозможно было скрыться. Она придавила его тщедушное тельце к земле, и больше не было сил дышать без этого сладкого дурмана, без невозможной тяжести в груди –без любви.  
Дракон сопротивлялся как мог, из последних сил сторонился мелкого, в ущерб всему своему организму. Не спать, не есть, курить, курить, курить… Молчать, не думать, не видеть…. Игнорировать, ругать, не замечать, забывать, гулять допоздна, там, где Панды не водятся… Задыхаться, мучится, страдать…. И все это терпеть, только для того, что бы оказаться перед его дверью. Вздох… Если упереться в нее лбом, можно довольно долго простоять, оправдываясь тем, что дверь открывается наружу, а не вовнутрь. А он вот, старается войти, со всех сил толкает ее и толкает. Вздох… Подозрительно похожий на всхлип. Хорошо, что полночь, все спят. Прижаться последний раз, все телом распластаться по прохладной поверхности двери. Там за ней, кажется, его сердце. А он вот здесь, какой-то слишком бессердечный и холодный… Вздох… Легонько оттолкнуться, что бы идти к себе погрузится в такой привычный омут отчаяния, как вдруг за руку цепляются короткие пальцы. Словно тисками сжимают душу.  
\- Хён, пошли спать. – Сын Ри просто утягивает его за собой, а Джи Ён не может сопротивляться, слишком изголодался по нему, истосковался по его теплу, телу, запаху, улыбкам и смеху. Он заворожено наблюдает как будто со стороны, как с него стягивают толстовку и укладывают в постель, накрывают одеялом и ложатся рядом. Вздох…  
\- Я без тебя тоже спать не могу – куда-то в потолок спокойно говорит Панда, и внутри трепещет найденное сердце. – И я соскучился, - Сын Ри поворачивается на бок и утыкается лбом ему в плечо, отчего его голос скатывается в бубнёж, –Очень сильно.  
Мир останавливается на одно бесконечно долгое мгновение, и все отчаяние, что Джи Ди собирал последнее время, переливается внутри, плещется, и как отлив уходит куда-то оголяя остатки смелости и решимости.  
\- Сын Ри-а, я тебя люблю, - а вместо ответа – тишина. Сердце уже собирается ухнуть куда-то вниз, когда его, лидера, сгребают в охапку и утыкаются горячим носом в шею. Щекотно, но Джи Ён готов поспорить, что мурашки у него не от этого.  
\- Ну наконец-то, хён, ты такая королева драмы. – возмущенное пыхтение с его стороны, пресекается осторожным поцелуем. Сначала щека, потом нос, зажмуренные ресницы, и наконец совсем детский чмок в губы. – Я уже устал ждать, когда до тебя дойдет. Я тебя так давно люблю.  
Квон Джи Ён сорвался с кресла и открыл окно. Ночь вползла в комнату, расплескав промозглую сыростью темноту. Город внизу все так же послушно мок, а у лидера на щеках цвел румянец. Такое глупое и наивное воспоминание, а столько эмоций. Столько лет прошло, а он до сих пор чувствует себя и краснеет как мальчишка.  
Вот как получается у Сын Хёна быть таким взрослым в таких щекотливых делах! Чертова Панда-проныра, выпендрежник. Ох, еще чуть-чуть, и он перестанет пылать изнутри и снаружи.  
На минутку встрепенувшееся сердце, опять затормозило, меланхолия мягко упала на плечи. Как он был счастлив в ту ночь, и сколько потом еще раз его душа рвалась в клочья, рождая хиты, но оставляя в своих измятых крыльях боль. Ах, если бы можно было как в сказке – и жили они долго, и счастливо.  
Вот уже 10 лет их жизнь непрекращающееся онлайн шоу. Везде камеры, глаза, за которыми следуют слова – обидные, жгучие, тяжелые. Нельзя долго держать за руку, нельзя обнимать, нельзя запрещать другим с ним разговаривать, на него смотреть, дышать рядом с ним. Нельзя долго находится в одном месте вместе. Нельзя дарить подарки, нельзя носить подарки при себе. Каждый жест, слово, взгляд тщательно документируется, анализируется, расценивается. В интернете целые трактаты по ним пишут, фанаты ведут шпионски расследования. Поехать куда-то незамеченным нереально, сколько не шифруйся – вычислят.  
И как они продержались так долго? Это все Сын Ри, если бы не он, Джи Ён уже бы давно сдался и попался, и был неизвестно-где сейчас. Ведь это макнэ продумывает фан-сервис, мотается по свету, что бы не мелькать так часто рядом. Он все время шутит и выбирает других мэмберов по всяким рейтингам. Единственное, от чего он отказался – это от фальшивой девушки. Тогда Джи Ди наверное впервые понял, что его любят так сильно. Впервые он почувствовал себя наивысшей ценностью, и как будто глаза открылись – ведь, все время кипятясь в своих собственных страхах и страстях, он не задумывался, на сколько комфортно ему там было, ведь все остальное делал Сын Ри. Окружал заботой и поддержкой, давал возможность радоваться приятным мелочам, составлял график так, что бы видеться чаще, радовал подарками и всякими приятностями. Он любил не ради себя, а просто отдавался этому чувству, сосредоточив свой мир вокруг лидера.  
Именно тогда, они лежали в темноте, и Джи Ён наслаждался теплом окутавшего его тела. Ведь макнэ подрос, раздался в плечах и теперь с легкостью мог укрыть старшего собой. Горячие губы вырисовывали круги на шее, руки крепко обнимали, притягивая к груди, заставляя забыть жестокие слова сказанные ранее.  
\- Но почему я? – возмутился Джи Ди.  
\- Потому что я это выдержу для тебя, а ты нет.  
\- Тебе, что все равно? – Дракон вывернулся, заглядывая в наглые глазки Панды, но Сын Хён был серьёзен как никогда. Он смешно моргнул, как когда волновался, вздохнул, и притянув его к себя пробурчал в ключицу:  
\- Потому что для хёна я свою сердце разобью, если надо, но его сохраню целым.  
Вечно эта Панда строит из себя взрослого. Начитался своих умных книженций, бизнесом обзавелся, ходит руки тут всем пожимает, и теперь думает, что этого достаточно чтобы вот так вот брать и шокировать несчастных Драконов огромными чувствами и благородными порывами, от которых слезы на глазах, и дышать нечем, а счастье болезненно щемит внутри превращая и сердце и душу в однородную жижу.  
Стало слишком холодно. Джи Драгон закрыл окно, вернулся в кресло. Достал пачку сигарет, небрежно сжал в ладони и бросил на стол. Потом, это сладко-горькое послевкусие признаний и разочарований в их общей действительности нужно распробовать, а не смывать приторным табачным дымом. Хотя, его неповторимый привкус безысходности тоже завораживает. Последний раз он упивался им в клубе, когда Сын Ри исчез где-то в океане самолетов-аэропортов и отмечался легкими вспышками в соцсетях, а он не выдержал гулкой тишины. Тогда в клубе была та чертова песня, под которую макнэ танцевал на концерте. И как тут не глушить тоску, когда ничего кроме нее больше нет?!  
Кресло уже не кажется таким удобным. Хочется согреться, и опять почувствовать себя центром его Вселенной. Хоть на минуту, на крошечную миллисекунду отдохнуть от ревности, которая душит, давит, и грозит переполнить его бедное сердце.  
Вздох сквозь зубы… Глупая Панда опять где-то шляется, лишь бы не с ним, лишь бы не рядом. Ведь на выступлении он устроили беспредел, теперь точно его накажут. Самым жестоким способом – заставят следить за макнэ по Инстаграммам и Твиттерам… Запрокинуть голову, ударится со всего маху затылком о мягкую спинку кресла, сжать кулаки чтобы побелели костяшки пальцев. Как заставить себя не чувствовать этого? Когда глупое сердце затихнет, на долго, на совсем? Чтобы не быть? Как долго Сын Хён еще выдержит? Ведь он, Квон Джи Ён, уже на пределе.  
Кто-то накрыл глаза ладонями – теплыми, мягкими, родными.  
Джи Ён сорвался с кресла, обернулся:  
\- Ты что тут делаешь? Как же вечеринка? Со всеми сфоткался? - независимая поза, руки сложены на груди. Вот так вот, чудные Панды не смеют подкрадываться к страдающим Драконам.  
\- Да вот решил разогнать тут грусть-тоску, а то дышать уже нечем. – ухмыльнулся Сын Ри и плюхнулся в кресло.  
Джи Ди ничего не оставалось, как еще больше выпрямится и гордо задрать подбородок.  
\- Я же знаю какой ты у меня впечатлительный. Сидел тут страдал и строил из себя всю такую недоступную трагедию, наслаждался пучинами отчаяния.  
\- Что? Какие еще пучины? Что за словечки? – Джи Ён насупился, и на шажок приблизился к креслу.  
\- Да вот, вдохновился обстановкой. – Он улыбался, как обычно, а потом вдруг резко посерьезнел. Посмотрел на пол как будто там было невесть что. Джи Драгон сам невольно бегло посмотрел, вдруг чего интересного. Нет, пол как пол, и кроссовки макнэ.  
\- Иди ко мне, - голос тихий и спокойны, не приказ, не просьба, а просто констатация факта, и Джи Ди сам не заметил, как уже сидел на его коленях.  
Знакомые до боли руки крепко обняли, прижали к груди. Лба коснулись теплые губы, и лидеру стало сразу спокойно и хорошо. Все его спутники на сегодняшний вечер тихонько просачивались под дверь и окно, а внутри ширилось что-то милое и пушистое. Сердце оживало, начинало биться быстрее.  
\- Вот это вот все, что есть у нас сейчас я бы не на что не променял, знаешь, Хён? Никогда и ни за что, потому что именно сейчас ты здесь, со мной. И я точно такой же твой, как и ты мой. И это самое ценное что у меня есть. Поэтому нам нужно так усердно стараться защитить наши с тобой крохи, понимаешь? Сдаваться нельзя, потому, что ни тебя, ни меня уже не будет. Мы можем только так – на тонкой грани, но вместе. Потому что я тебя очень люблю.  
Когда Сын Хён говорил таким голосом, весь мир останавливался. Потому что, это было не признание на камеру, не выкрики во все горло на сцене перед много тысячной толпой. Это говорил не Сын Ри и не макнэ, а простой мальчишка, который когда-то давно понял его на столько хорошо, что смог привязать к себе навсегда.


End file.
